


Después de la tormenta.

by SolKoroleva



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolKoroleva/pseuds/SolKoroleva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado seis años desde las barricadas en las que todos murieron y Maggie (personaje OC, prima de Enjolras y novia de Feuilly) vive ahora en Polonia, lejos de la ciudad en la que ocurrió todo, pero más cerca que nadie de su recuerdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Después de la tormenta.

Todo había pasado tan rápido aquel día, y aun así, Maggie recordaba cada segundo con tal precisión que cada vez que alguna de las imágenes cruzaba su mente sentía que volvía a vivirlo, una y otra vez. Ni siquiera había intentado olvidar lo ocurrido, sabía que era imposible; aunque lograra no pensar en ello durante el día, las pocas horas de sueño que se permitía la volvían a transportar a aquel día, al mismo momento en el que le arrebataron lo único que realmente le importaba, a su familia y a él.

_«El día de la revolución había llegado, todo estaba preparado y a punto para levantar las barricadas que les llevarían a la victoria. Se suponía que Maggie no sabía nada acerca de ellas ni de lo que Les Amis de l'ABC  tenían en mente, pero la realidad era diferente. Le había costado lo suyo, sí, y más cuando todos empezaron a conocerla como "La prima de Enjolras", pero como buena indagadora, finalmente logró descubrir que era lo que iba a pasar. Al enterarse de todo, no tardó ni un segundo en decidir que ella también participaría (no en vano era igual que su primo en cuanto a personalidad se refiere); aunque tenía claro que no debían pillarla allí, pues Alexandre se pondría como una fiera._

_La noche anterior a la barricada, Feuilly se había comportado de una forma un tanto extraña. Apenas había hablado y se le notaba inquieto y preocupado, como si quisiera contarle algo pero no se atreviera a hacerlo. Ella sospechaba, o más bien estaba segura de el motivo de su inquietud; sabía que tanto él como su primo acudirían a las barricadas al día siguiente, y puede que estuviera pensando en si contárselo o no. En realidad, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en sí volvería a verla. Maggie, en cambio, estaba extrañamente tranquila. Confiaba en su primo y tenía la corazonada de que todo saldría bien, del mismo modo que un niño confía en que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal; no sabía cuán equivocada estaba. Aquella noche sobraron las palabras, y cuando la joven Baudelaire se despertó a la mañana siguiente, él ya se había id_

_Tuvo que convencer a Azelma de que la guiara hasta las barricadas, ya que, no solo no sabía donde se encontraba la barricada en la que estaba su primo, sino que, además, su sentido de la orientación era nulo. No le resultó especialmente fácil, pues la joven había prometido que no se acercaría a la zona, pero Maggie podía ser muy persuasiva si se lo proponía. Por la noche, Azelma la guió hasta la barricada y ella se las apañó para pasar desapercibida. A partir de ese momento, las cosas solo fueron a peor._

_Dicen que antes de morir, tu vida pasa ante tus ojos como si fuera una película, pero ¿qué pasa cuando no es tu vida la que está a punto de llegar a su fin? ¿Cuándo es la de la persona a la que amas la que acaba? No es tu vida la que pasa, ni tampoco la de él, ni siquiera los momentos que habéis vivido juntos. No, no ocurre nada de eso. El tiempo se paraliza, avanza con lentitud mientras esperas que ocurra algo que le salve; y crees tan profundamente que ese algo va a ocurrir que, cuando no lo hace, tu mundo se rompe en mil pedazos. Aquello fue lo que le sucedió a Maggie. Entre todo aquel caos vio cómo disparaban a Feuilly y cómo este se desplomaba en el suelo. Llegó hasta él sin preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera si él estaba bien; claramente no era así. Se arrodilló a su lado y le sostuvo entre sus brazos, susurrándole una y otra vez que todo saldría bien; él la miraba con expresión de sorpresa, pues no entendía qué hacía ella allí. La idea de que ya estaba muerto pasó por su cabeza, pero no le importaba si ella estaba con él allá donde fuera a ir en aquel momento. Alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla durante un breve instante, pues al poco cerró los ojos y su brazo cayó como un peso muerto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la joven, mientras esta abrazaba su cuerpo inerte. –N-no me dejes, por favor. No...– No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo y aún se aferraba a la esperanza de que abriera los ojos de nuevo y le confirmara que todo estaba bien. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, y cuando alguien tiró de ella agarrandola del brazo y la sacó de allí no opuso resistencia, en aquel momento estaba totalmente ida; lo único que quería era despertarse y descubrir que todo aquello no había sido más que una pesadilla, ver que él dormía a su lado y que nada de aquello había pasado. Nunca le preguntó a Azelma por qué fue a buscarla a las barricadas, ni tampoco le agradeció que lo hiciera. Cuando la joven Thénardier le preguntó por los demás, oyeron una última tanda de tiros y, al girarse, ambas observaron cómo el cuerpo de Enjolras quedaba suspendido de la ventana del café Musain. No hizo falta que Maggie contestara a la pregunta._

_Los días que siguieron a aquel no fueron fáciles para nadie. Maggie se había encerrado en el apartamento de Feuilly y se había negado a salir y a hablar con nadie. Apenas comía o dormía y había llorado tanto que ya no le quedaban lágrimas por derramar, pero aquello no significaba que su pena fuera menor. Miles de recuerdos inundaban aquel lugar y ella vivía estancada en su memoria. Hasta el día que encontró aquella pequeña nota. No era un gran mensaje, y para algunas personas puede que que alguien les dijera aquello no significase mucho más que lo que las palabras querían decir; pero a Maggie aquellas cuatro palabras la hicieron salir de aquella burbuja en la que había estado aquellas semanas. "Je t'aimerai toujours, chérie"._

_No avisó a nadie de que se iba, dejó París por la noche, sin apenas dinero ni pertenencias, tal y como había llegado. Eso sí, tenía bien claro cual era su destino.»_

Han pasado ya cinco años desde lo ocurrido, y no hay un solo día en el que los recuerdos no la asalten, aunque ya ha dejado de llorar noche sí y noche también, y las pesadillas han sido sustituidas por sueños en los que nadie pereció durante la revolución. No ha vuelto a París, y solo pensar en ello le da escalofríos, después de todo, aún no está preparada para volver a perderse por sus calles, no si él no está allí para guiarla. Se prometió a sí misma que nadie más volvería a ocupar su corazón, pero a menos de un año de realizar esa promesa vio como esta se rompía. No, no ha habido ningún otro hombre en su vida, y nunca lo habrá, al menos no del mismo modo.

Desde hace cinco años vive en un gran caserón con una anciana rica que sigue esperando que su marido regrese de alta mar. Maggie no la culpa, ella también sigue esperando ver a Feuilly y que este la abrace y la bese y le pida perdón por haber tardado tanto, aunque sabe que eso jamás ocurrirá. Se encontró con esa señora en cuanto llegó a Polonia y tuvo la suerte de que su madre fuera francesa, por lo que la anciana entendía francés a la perfección. Sentía que había hecho bien al irse a Polonia, las cosas solo habían comenzado a mejorar.

Cada tarde, Maggie se sienta en el escritorio de su habitación y escribe una carta que nadie va a leer, pero eso es lo de menos. Esa tarde en particular, mientras ella escribía su carta diaria, unos suaves golpes suenan en la puerta, y un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños asoma su cabecita. – _Maman_?– Maggie le sonríe dulcemente y le hace un gesto para que entre. El pequeño sabe que no debe molestarla a esa hora, aunque no es que Maggie se lo haya dicho en ningún momento, pero la joven se encuentra tan sumida en sus pensamientos que hasta el niño se da cuenta de que su madre necesita estar sola. Pero, a veces, los niños simplemente cambian de opinión. Maggie le coge y le sube sobre su regazo, todavía con la carta a medias y, tras un rato, el niño por fin decide preguntar aquello que ronda por su mente. –¿Es una carta para _papa_?– su tono es suave y algo bajo, como si le diera miedo preguntarlo. Aquello era algo normal, pues muchas de las veces que el pequeño había preguntado por su padre, Maggie había terminado llorando. Asintió levemente y le dio un beso en la frente. – _Oui, mon petit enfant_. Como cada tarde.– su voz era dulce, como cada vez que hablaba con aquel niño que le recordaba tanto a su Feuilly. –¿Y _papa_ las lee todas?– estaba claro que, por mucho que se pareciera a su padre, aquel niño era una máquina de hacer preguntas. – _Oui_ , pero solo porque yo las meto en un buzón especial.– sonrió ante la mirada de asombro que le echó el niño y, antes de que el niño preguntara nada más, Maggie se le adelantó. –¿Quieres decirle algo?– el pequeño asintió, había tantas cosas que quería decirle a su padre, pero había una, sobre todo una, que se moría de ganas de pedirle, y esa había sido la razón de que se armara de valor para llamar a la puerta de su madre aquella tarde. –Adelante, dicta.– Pareció volver a pensárselo durante unos segundos, pero finalmente comenzó a dictar aquello que quería que su madre escribiera en la carta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hijo, que en aquel momento tenía la mirada fija en la pluma que su madre sostenía y con la que ésta escribía. ¿Tan palpable era su tristeza que hasta el pequeño se había percatado de ella? ¿Tanto daño le estaba haciendo a su hijo su dolor? Pensaba que, después de cinco años, había aprendido a ocultar el dolor que le suponía la pérdida de su amado, pero no debía ser así. Cuando terminó de dictar, el niño se giró para ver la reacción de su madre y, al ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas, no pudo evitar pensar que no debería haber dicho aquello. – _Maman... maman,_ no llores.– Odiaba ver llorar a su madre, y eso que Maggie siempre se cuidaba de que él no la viera, pero había veces que era imposible evitarlo. Le estrechó contra sus brazos, sin poder parar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos; no quería llorar con su hijo delante, no quería que él pensara que era culpa suya, cuando la verdad era que aquel niño era la única razón por la que ella se levantaba cada mañana. –Lo siento, lo siento mucho cariño.– murmura abrazándole con fuerza. Sabía que lo que su hijo le había pedido que escribiera en la carta era cierto, también sabía que aquello no pasaría nunca y que tendría que explicárselo en algún momento, pero todavía no se sentía con fuerzas como para hacerlo. Al de un rato, alguien llamó a la puerta y Maggie se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, aflojando el abrazo sobre el niño. –A-adelante.– dijo con voz queda, aclarándose la garganta. Una mujer poco más joven que ella abrió la puerta, asomándose un poco y, algo cohibida por haber interrumpido, agacha la mirada y se dirige a ella en un tono respetuoso. –Madame Feuilly, la cena ya está lista. Madame Piotrowskime manda a avisarla.– Maggie asintió, si había algo importante para la señora eran las comidas, cuando llegó Maggie, en más de una ocasión, no había querido bajar a comer o cenar, y la señora había llegado hasta el punto de obligarla a comer y tratarla como a una niña pequeña solo con tal de que se alimentara; algo que ahora le agradecía, pues gracias a eso su pequeño había nacido sano. La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró. Maggie bajó al pequeño de su regazo y se levantó de la silla, guardando la pluma y alisándose el vestido; el niño la observaba con atención, temeroso de que su madre volviera a llorar, pues tenía que hacerle otra pregunta y no sabía como se la tomaría. Finalmente se acercó a ella y tiró levemente de su falda para llamar su atención. – _Maman..._ ¿dónde está el buzón especial?– Maggie le agarró de la mano y comenzó a caminar, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor. –Está en París.– ¿Por qué París? Pues porque París fue el encargado tanto de juntarlos como de separarlos, porque si ella no se hubiera escapado para evitar casarse con un hombre al que no quería y no hubiera elegido París como su escondite nada de aquello hubiera pasado; bueno, sí, la barricada sí que hubiera pasado, y ellos hubieran muerto igualmente. El niño volvió a tirar levemente de su falda, sacándola de sus pensamientos. –¿Vas a mandar la carta, verdad _maman_?– temía que, al haberle dictado algo que la había hecho llorar, su madre decidiera no enviarla, pero no había dicho nada malo, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que no había entendido la razón de las lágrimas de Maggie, pero tampoco quería saberla; solo quería que estas parasen de una vez. –Por supuesto que sí cariño, seguro que _papa_ se alegra de que tú también hayas escrito algo.– Aprieta levemente la mano de la que le lleva, esperando que no tenga más preguntas que hacerle; pero aunque las tuviera, no habría tenido tiempo para formularlas, pues ya habían llegado al comedor.

Aquella noche, tras acostar al pequeño, Maggie volvió a su habitación y se quedó observando la carta sobre el escritorio, releyendo las últimas líneas de ésta y tratando que las lágrimas no acudiesen de nuevo a sus ojos. Por un instante quiso creer que lo que le decía su hijo en la carta podía hacerse realidad, y se durmió pensando en lo feliz que sería si eso pasase.

_«Papa, ¿cuándo vas a volver? Maman está triste, y nunca sonríe de verdad, pero seguro que si tú estuvieras aquí lo haría. Además, maman dice que me parezco mucho a ti, quiero saber si es así. La abuela (Madame Piotrowski) dice que estás con su marido, así que podrías decirle a él que viniera también, seguro que la abuela se alegraría. Y seguro que a maman le gustaría que el tío también viniese, podéis venir todos juntos, aquí hay sitio de sobra. Maman dice que vino a Polonia porque a ti te gustaba, pero no entiendo por qué no viniste tú también. Nosotros te esperamos aquí, en casa de la abuela, no tardes mucho más en venir a vernos._

_Alexandre.»_


	2. El primer despertar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de Maggie a Polonia después de la barricada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que ocurre en este capítulo es cronológicamente anterior al primero.

Resultaba imposible saber cómo aquella muchacha había llegado hasta allí, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía. La señora de la casa la había acogido cuando uno de sus sirvientes encontró a la joven tirada junto a la valla que cercaba la propiedad; hambrienta, cansada y sucia. La subieron a una de las habitaciones y las sirvientas la asearon como buenamente pudieron, pues ella no ponía mucho de su parte; antes de que la llevaran algo de comer ya se había quedado dormida. En sus sueños se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena y en su rostro se adivinaba tal sufrimiento que parecía mentira que esa chica no tuviera más de dieciséis años. Pero, por muy mal que lo estuviera pasando, era incapaz de escapar de ello y ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para abrir los ojos. La señora mandó que siempre hubiera alguien en la habitación con ella para cuando se despertara: seguro que tenía muchas cosas que contar.

Cuando Maggie abrió los ojos, le costó bastante acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero tampoco quería saberlo; ya todo le daba igual. Aun así, allí estaba. Desconocía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero había llegado a Polonia; por lo menos uno de los dos había logrado pisar aquel país que a él tanto le fascinaba y ya podía morir en paz, que, de hecho, era lo único que quería. Se despertó en una habitación parecida a las que acostumbraba a ver cuando era niña: amplia, con una cama con dosel y cortinas de terciopelo, un tocador en la esquina y un gran armario frente a la cama, lleno de quién sabe qué tipo de vestidos o trajes. Aunque realmente a ella no le importaba nada de ello, nunca lo había hecho, y en aquel momento todavía menos. En seguida apareció una chica poco mayor que ella misma a su lado, mirándola entre sorprendida y curiosa. –¡Por fin se ha despertado! –exclamó la muchacha, en un tono que daba a entender que llevaban tiempo esperando que lo hiciera, pero ¿quienes eran ellos? ¿Y por qué les importaba su estado? No le dio tiempo a preguntar, en seguida la chica salió de la habitación, casi corriendo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

A lo largo del día, unas cuantas personas pasaron por la habitación en la que se encontraba; algunos le traían agua o comida, otros la hicieron bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para poder lavar la que ella llevaba puesta, que estaba cubierta de barro. También aprovecharon para cambiar las sábanas de la cama y airear un poco la habitación. No fue hasta que no estuvo medianamente presentable que la señora de la casa fue a verla. Maggie ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en cómo sería, aunque los sirvientes no dejaban de hablarle sobre ella en todo momento, pero solo había estado escuchando un murmullo constante, ruido de fondo, sin prestar atención. Al verla entrar, tuvo una especie de déjà vu: aquella mujer le recordaba muchísimo a su difunta abuela, que en paz descanse, y durante unos segundos volvió a sentirse una chiquilla de seis años que salía corriendo al jardín cada vez que su abuela iba de visita; hacía mucho de aquello ya o al menos era lo que le parecía. Era una mujer alta y extremadamente delgada de pelo gris, casi blanco, y porte aristocrático, no pudo evitar pensar que a su primo no le hubiera gustado demasiado ese último detalle. Maggie se encontraba sentada en la cama en aquel momento, con las mantas cubriéndole las piernas y los brazos sobre su regazo; la cabeza mirando hacia ella. La señora en seguida se sentó a su lado y cogió una de sus manos, mirándola con preocupación y ternura, pero también con entendimiento. –Hubo una vez en la que yo también creí que mi mundo se había acabado. –comenzó la señora, en un tono calmado, mirándola a los ojos para asegurarse de que Maggie le prestaba atención. –Mi marido se hizo a la mar, hace ya más de veinte años, y todavía aguardo su regreso. –apretó un poco la mano de Maggie, que la miraba inexpresiva, aunque por primera vez en el día sí que estaba escuchando. –Sigo pensando que volverá algún día, todos los días voy al puerto y me acerco hasta el faro, desde allí miro hacia el horizonte, buscando su barco. –le confesó, como si no fuera algo que ya supiera todo el pueblo, algo que iba de boca en boca y que todos comentaban cada vez que pasaba. –Dime, pequeña, ¿cuál es tu historia? –entonces ella, que había aguantado hasta entonces si derramar una sola lágrima más, se echó a llorar, como un bebé entre los brazos de su madre, y se lo contó todo, absolutamente todo, de principio a fin.

Tardó por lo menos dos horas en relatarle toda la historia, sobre todo porque había momentos en los que las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar y tenía que parar un momento para tranquilizarse y continuar. Su historia era diferente a la de la señora, ella sabía que Michel no iba a volver. Al terminar de contarle todo, se quedó largo rato abrazada a la señora, en silencio, tratando de que las lágrimas y los sollozos cesaran y volvieran a aquella parte de su alma cerrada bajo llave dónde habían estado desde que dejó París. La señora no necesitó más que esa historia para decidir que Maggie se quedaría allí, viviendo con ella, siempre que ella así lo quisiera, claro.

Pasaron las semanas y había decidido que ya había abusado demasiado de su hospitalidad. Estaba viviendo como invitada en aquel gran caserón, comiendo siempre con la señora, que no la dejaba levantarse hasta que no se hubiera terminado el plato, acompañándola en sus paseos hasta el faro y disfrutando de la extensa biblioteca de la que disponía; todo aquello con el único propósito de alejar el pasado de su cabeza. No se sentía con suerte de haber sobrevivido, como tanto le repetían los criados de la casa, y hubiera preferido mil veces haber muerto con ellos que vivir sola con sus recuerdos. Sin duda, las noches eran lo peor. Por eso había tomado la decisión de abandonar la casa y seguir su camino por Polonia, recorriendo los pueblos y ciudades que encontrara por su camino, con el único fin de encontrar algo que la hiciera seguir adelante.

Lo cierto es que nunca llegó a irse de allí, pues en cuanto fue a poner un pie fuera de casa, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo y calló al suelo, inconsciente. La señora hizo que la llevaran a su habitación inmediatamente y llamó a un médico para que fuera a atenderla con urgencia. Nadie comprendía qué le pasaba, aunque todos esperaban que no fuera nada grave. Cuando terminó de examinarla, el médico le pidió a la señora si podían hablar en privado y, dejando a Maggie en la habitación con una de las criadas, fueron al despacho de ésta. Después de que se fuera el médico, la señora fue a ver cómo se encontraba Maggie y le pidió a la criada que se encontraba con ella en aquel momento que las dejara solas. –¿Qué me pasa? –preguntó sin rodeos al ver la expresión de preocupación de la señora. Supuso que sería algo malo y que podría ser posible que no tardara en morirse, pensamiento que no la perturbó en absoluto, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Se quedó callada, mirando a la señora, a la espera de una respuesta. Ésta tomó aire y se acercó a la cama, pensando en cómo darle una noticia que podría tanto darle la vida como terminar de destrozarla. –¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste que no te quedaba nada de él más que esa pequeña nota y el abanico que te pintó? –preguntó en un tono suave, esperando haber elegido bien las palabras. Maggie asintió suavemente con la cabeza, sin entender a qué se debía aquella pregunta ni qué tendría que ver con lo que le pasaba. –Muy bien, pues no va a ser lo único que te queda de él. –tras decir estas palabras se quedó mirando el vientre de la joven, todavía plano, pero que no tardaría en coger forma y aumentar considerablemente. –N-no entiendo… –murmuró Maggie, mirando a la señora con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin saber realmente si sabía a lo que ésta se refería, o más bien sin querer saberlo. Si era lo que ella pensaba… Pero no podía ser, no podía pasarle aquello ahora, no era justo. Sin embargo, cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de la señora, altas y claras, no pudo negar la realidad. –Estás embarazada, Maggie.

Pasaron los meses y, según su vientre crecía se iba volviendo más y más consciente de que iba a tener un hijo. Durante ese tiempo, todo en la casa giró en torno a ese niño que vendría dentro de nada, y tanto los criados como la señora trataban de distraerla planificando cosas para el bebé o llevándola a comprar cosas, como la cuna, juguetes y ropita, aunque obviamente todavía desconocían el sexo de la criatura. Un día, salió el tema del nombre, pues Maggie no había comentado en ningún momento si tenía o no alguno pensado para el bebé. –No hacer falta pensar nombres, ya sé cómo se va a llamar. –contestó de forma distraída ante la pregunta que le hizo una de las criadas, mientras ésta iba guardando la ropa que Maggie sacaba de unas bolsas, todo trajecitos de tamaño minúsculo, azules, beigues (?), y hasta alguno rosa, por si resultaba ser niña. La criada se la quedó mirando, como instándola a que le revelara cuales serían, deseosa de ser la primera en saberlo. –Si es chico se llamará Alexandre, como mi primo, y si es chica Lilie, como mi abuela. –continuó, al ver la mirada de la chica. No había necesitado pensarlo, ni siquiera durante una milésima de segundo; en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada decidió que aquellas serían sus opciones, ahora todo dependía del bebé.

Fue entonces, durante el embarazo, cuando comenzó su costumbre de escribir una carta cada día, carta que nunca llegaría a ningún destino. Pero se dio cuenta de que la ayudaba a tranquilizarse y a seguir adelante, que era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Guardaba las cartas en un cajón del escritorio y cuando éste comenzó a quedársele pequeño pidió que le buscaran una caja, que luego guardaría en el fondo de su armario. Serían muchas las cajas que juntaría con el paso de los años, algunas incluso contendrían cartas escritas por su hijo, aunque todavía tenía que pasar algún tiempo para que eso ocurriera.

El día del parto fue horrible para todos, sin ninguna duda. Empezó al amanecer, Maggie se despertó con unos pinchazos horribles en el estómago, aunque no avisó a nadie, puesto que no quería darle demasiada importancia. Nadie más se enteró hasta que, a las nueve de la mañana la doncella fue a despertarla, como hacía todos los días, y la vio en la cama, doblada por el dolor. No tardaron en ir a avisar a la señora y a la matrona, aunque todavía quedaban horas hasta que el niño naciera. El parto se hizo largo y duro, y no fue hasta bien entrada la noche que se oyó el llanto del pequeño, que hizo todos los presentes se quedaran en silencio, maravillados y encantados al ver al bebé; todos menos su madre, que en cuanto dio el último empujón desfalleció.

Pasaron al menos tres días hasta que Maggie despertó de su letargo, cansada y confundida. Tardó un poco en recordar todo lo que había pasado y se asustó al ver su habitación vacía, ¿dónde se había metido todo el mundo? Fue a levantarse, pero sus piernas no quisieron obedecer, y estaba tan agotada que no tardó en dormirse de nuevo. La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, a las dos o tres horas, la señora se encontraba a su lado, y se fijó en algo a lo que no le había prestado atención antes: la cuna que habían comprado, que en un principio debía estar en la habitación de al lado, se encontraba ahora junto a su cama. La señora suspiró al verla, su rostro relajándose de golpe, y agarró sus manos con fuerza. –Menos mal que te has despertado, querida. –susurró, sonriendo suavemente. Las grandes ojeras que había bajo sus ojos mostraban que no había estado durmiendo y Maggie se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría en cama, aunque sentía la garganta tan seca que sabía que no emitiría sonido alguno si hablara. –Hay alguien que está deseando conocerte. –comentó la señora, levantándose para acercarse a la cuna y coger con cuidado a un pequeño bebé de piel morena y mejillas sonrosadas, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor. Ella les siguió con la mirada mientras la señora se le acercaba y depositaba al niño en sus brazos. –Es un chico. –susurró, antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación; sabía que Maggie necesitaba estar sola en aquel momento, aunque ella no hubiera dicho nada. Se quedó largo rato en silencio, simplemente mirando al niño, mientras este movía los bracitos y hacía algún que otro ruido con la boca. Nadie la molestó durante ese tiempo, en el que, ella sola en la habitación con el bebé en brazos, lloró y rió al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose alegre pero a la vez desolada, e intentado descubrir que sentimiento predominaba en su interior. Al final, acercó su mano a las del niño, y este agarró su dedo como pudo, algo que la hizo sonreír de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. –Hola, mi pequeño Alexandre. –susurró, deseando ver algo de su primo en aquel niño, a la vez que comenzaba ya a sacar todos los parecidos que este tenía con su padre. –Tú no me dejes nunca, por favor. –fue lo último que dijo, antes de decidir que, con él, comenzaba una nueva vida.


End file.
